


Rain

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for open_on_sunday "Rain" challenge. Post AtS S3/BtVS S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It’s a cliché to admit, but Wesley missed English rain. He watches it from the window. Misty at first, then a downpour, and now a steady sprinkle. Good for the garden, they say.

He had grown to love California and the people there. The weather was warm and his friends were always welcoming. Were always, but not anymore.

He senses Giles before he feels his arms encircle him and his lips on the back of his neck. It hurts that he’s lost so much, and yet…

Giles sighs. “Good for the garden.”

Wesley smiles. He’s home. “Good for the soul.”


End file.
